Lucky Clover
Lucky Clover is the group of elite Orphnoch members that's part of Smart Brain. They hang in a private bar called The Clover Bar, where their private members plot & scheme ways to fulfill their agenda. Members *'Ansel/Dragon Orphnoch': The most powerful & youngest of the Lucky Clover group, referring to himself as the "strongest lifeform", he is able to turn anything he touches into ash. This talent also made Ansel withdrawn from society & have a childish outlook on others' suffering as fun. He was the one who attacked all members of the Meteor Academy. Upon making his presence known, Ansel used the Delta Belt until he got tired of it & gave it to Albert. Ansel had a flawless victory streak until he battled Nathan as Phi & suffered his first loss, driving him more insane. Later, Ansel was intent on killing Abner to prove his superiority, with Anissa & Jack forced to fight him to protect the boy. In the end, a very weakened Ansel was killed by the Arch Orphnoch before the monster ripped his face off & ate it (off-screen). *'Anissa Horn/Lobster Orphnoch': The calmest of the group, she works as the proprietor of the Clover Bar. Her calling call to her victim is to send them a bottle of soda, as their final drink. She enjoys seeing others suffer & comforts them in a somewhat disturbing fashion. Upon learning of the breakdown & the Orpenoch King's power, Anissa was intent to survive. Anissa succeeded by allowing the Arch Orphnoch to completely evolve her (turning her into a permanent Orphnoch making her unable to turn back to human) & thus became his caretaker after he was left close to death after his defeat by Phi. *'Jack Auttenburg/Centipede Orphnoch': A prideful man who enjoys reading poetry. Though he acts calm, Jack was very much fearful of Ansel most of the time, acting tough whenever Ansel is not around or is too injured to fight back. His repeated defeats during the series costed him a great deal of stability in Lucky Clover, becoming a whipping boy for Ansel to pick on. Eventually, after seeing the Arch Orphnoch kill Ansel & later evolve Anissa, Jack ran off during the final battle & decided to join human society as a construction worker. *'Mr. J/Crocodile Orphnoch': Also known as just "J", a black man who is usually seen with his pet dog, Chico. He has three lives, though was able to regenerate from attacks that would kill normal Orphnochs. After being killed by Kamen Rider Chi's Xeno Clash twice, Mr. J was reluctant to continue his pursuit on Phi until Midgley threatened him with being named a traitor & what would come of Chico if he didn't complete his mission. Though J was finally killed by Phi's Grand Impact, Chico ended up in the care of April Kimberly. *'Albert Summerfield/Spider Orphnoch': Formerly of the Meteor Academy, he was mortally wounded by Ansel on the night of the school reunion & soon revived in a Smart Brain experiment as an Orphnoch. Before his change, Albert was a kind-hearted figure as Maria remembered him. Turning his back on his former friends & humanity, Albert took out Qiana to get the Delta Gear in order to become the new member of Lucky Clover. He has a habit of crafting animal origami & lighting them on fire just before going on an attacking spree while listening to rap music, with the flame dying out the same time Albert took out the last person. He was eventually branded a traitor by Midgley for giving the Delta Belt to the surviving Meteor Students, before going after them one by one. No longer a member of Lucky Clover as he still had a shred of humanity left in him, Albert was seeming killed by Nathan upon revealing his Orphnoch form. But Albert survived & begins to regain a bit more of his humanity, eventually beginning to feel the breakdown while taking Nathan's place in fighting the other Lucky Clover members, sustaining injuries from fighting all three of them & being hit by Chi's Gold Smash. Albert eventually crawled out of the battlefield & saw Maria one final time before vanishing. *'Nathan Yap/Wolf Orphnoch' ''''''Notes *Lucky Clover gets it's name from the 4-leaf clover which brings luck because of it's rarity in nature where most clovers have 3 petals. The 4-leaf clover is considered a "good luck charm" by Irish civilization. In fact, only 1 in 10,000 clovers have 4 petals. *There are always 4 members in Lucky Clover at all times. When J is killed, Midgley suggested Albert to become the new member but when he became a traitor he replaced him with Nathan in the end. The original 4 members are J, Ansel, Anissa, & Jack. See Also *Lucky Clover - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Villains Category:Orphnoch